spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Endless Song of Depression
The Endless Song of Depression is the third episode of The Sponge Crew Show. Characters SpongeBob Mr.Bob SuicideBob GreyBob Plot SuicideBob keeps on playing the same song for 2 days and the crew had enough of it, will they stop him? Transcript ( It first starts with Suicidebob playing the same song on his piano for two days and the crew are getting annoyed) GreyBob: Two days......TWO DAYS!!!!!!! Spongebob: Yeah i'm actually surprised he can play that long. Mr.Bob: Well he did take a few brakes. GreyBob: Yeah... very short ones! Spongebob: I'm pretty sure they are not that short. Mr.Bob: True. Greybob: I swear to Neptune, if he does not stop playing that stupid, depressing song of " despair", I will destroy that Piano and shove some of the keys down his throat because I am really sick and tired of listening to the same song, FOR TWO FLIPPING DAYS!!!!!! Mr.Bob: Now now calm down GreyBob, let me handle this. And not my brute force, I ment a talk. ( Mr.Bob then walks over to Suicidebob to see if he's okay) Mr.Bob: Hey Suicidebob, why are you playing the same song. Suicidebob: * Stops playing and sighs* it's because I watched a movie.... it turned happy..... then turned sad because the mother of the deer known as " Bambi" died. GreyBob: * Is angry* This is why you played the same song for two days... FOR A STUPID MOVIE FILLED WITH NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF ANIMALS?!?!?!?! SuicideBob: But.... Bambi's mom died... GreyBob: I don't care if his mom died, it's just a stupid, fictional movie. Deer's get killed by humans every year! What's the big deal? Spongebob: I Actually cried at that moment. Humans can be so cruel. GreyBob: Well no creature is ever "happy" or "soft" every one of them are cruel no matter what! Suicidebob: Anyways.... I got to go back to play this song... ( Greybob then grabs a sledgehammer and smashes the piano) Mr.Bob: Hey! Why did you do that? Greybob: Because I don't want to hear the same, dang song again over a fictional movie... a FICTIONAL movie! SuicideBob: Fictional or not it was sad and was nothing but despair..... GreyBob: Well Disney ain't the " happiest" place on earth now is it? Spongebob: Actually.... all happy things have their sad moments. Mr.Bob: Yeah... like that Bambi movie. Greybob: Yeah you really thought that bull pee movie was a happy movie? Well too bad! Throw in a hunter and quickscope the mother deer... and there you go! A happy movie... turned to despair. Mr.Bob: Greybob, you have no heart at all! You don't care about the movie don't you? GreyBob: Yes I don't care about the movie! It was garbage anyways! Actually going outside and seeing animals in a forest is just as entertaining as this movie! Spongebob: I really enjoyed the movie! It was sooooo happy... but later sad.... anyways Suicide, can you please stop playing the song? SuicideBob: Okay i'm sorry.... Greybob: Thank you! You better keep that promise! Suicidebob: Okay I will... Mr.Bob: Welp crew, our work here is done! Let's go on another exciting adventure! All: YEAH! The end Trivia The words GreyBob use is toned down for kids. This episode references "Bambi" and reveals what the characters think about the movie. Category:Originator156 Category:PG Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts